


Bleeding Black.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Adults, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Professors, Auror Ron Weasley, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, Hogwarts Professors, Male Hermione Granger, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Obscurial Harry Potter, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After nearly 11 years of missing from the whole wizarding world, Heather Potter turns up at Hogwarts with a kid that's not even her's.As mush as Draco wanted to kiss the heck out of her, he wanted to punch her as well.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minerva McGonagall & Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that Harry Potter does not belong to me and it belongs to J. K. Rowling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossips spread like wildfire. But, the news spread even before the gossip got out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short than other chapters for this fic,, welp comment your thoughts on this rather short Prologue.

The war was over.

Voldemort was destroyed, once and for all, by a certain courageous Gryffindor, Heather Potter, and peace danced around the Wizarding world and people rejoiced in joy.

But, a certain person's heart was pacing like no other.

The blonde ran through the Ministry offices with his heart pacing, in a way it didn't even when his father was sentenced the end of his lifetime. The underlying feeling for worry deep within his eyes grew as every sprint started to drum loudly in his ears, the noises of the outside world drained.

He impatiently paced inside the magical elevator, tapping his foot and biting his chapped lips. The unsettling feeling in his stomach grew as every second passed by, face turned from a neutral emotion to a frown.

_It can't be true._

He ran towards the Minister office and shoved himself, not caring the possible cut he might've caught from the metal door. The minister, Kingsley looked frustrated and drained out of his usual colour, hands were massaging his temples before the Malfoy Heir came busting in. He looked startled, but then sighed leaning back into his seat more.

"What you heard is true, Mr. Malfoy." He said, handing him a Daily Prophet, untouched and unscathed. The blonde took it with his eyebrows furrowed together, the frown deepening and eyes now coated with layers for worry, unacceptance, and _fear._

A look at the Headline was enough to shatter Draco's heart like glass shards.

> **SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD HEATHER "HARRY" POTTER WENT MISSING.**

_It just can't be._

Clutching the piece of parchment in hand, he stormed back to the second best person that came to his mind.

* * *

"This _can't_ be happening!" Hayden Granger pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, Pacing around his office with a Ronal Weasley for company. The Weasley had contacted him right after the first paper of Daily Prophet was touched by a person, and the brown haired male has been in frustration ever since.

"Chill out, mate. You need to calm down. Just calm down." Ronald spoke out with a sip of his tea, and the way Hayden glared at the ginger made him sink back into retreat into the comfortable couch.

"I am utterly disappointed in you Ronald! Our friend's gone missing and _this_ is how you behave?" The other male spat out, making the Weasley spring up in his seat, the cup of tea forgotten as he glared back at him with just as much as anger. Ronald didn't hide the fact that he was too angry, and frustrated, it was not just him.

"Well don't blame me for trying to be the only calm one in this chaos." He said, grabbing Hayden's robe collars. Both of them only stared at eachother before Ronald let go and turned on his heels.

Just when the other male was about to speak up, they were startled by Hayden's office entrance forcefully opened by a familiar blonde. Ronald scrunched up his nose up and Hayden walked over to the Malfoy Heir.

He looked as much distressed as them both—no, even worse— but Ronald couldn't wrap his head around why he would even care for Harry's disappearance. For all they knew, it could've been him who hid her too.

"Malfoy. You read the news too didn't you?" Hayden asked, now standing infront of the blonde who looked too lost and broken. Ronald couldn't accept the fact that he even was, but, he knew in his heart that he _did._

As much as the Weasley tried to ignore the fact, Malfoy was genuinely disturbed and worried over the piece of information.

Well it would be appropriate to say that the whole wizarding world will be once the news spreads.

And Ronald noted that the noise of celebration that busted outdoors was halted.

* * *


	2. Hi, I am back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather Potter set's foot on Hogwarts

"Woah." Teddy Lupin let the air blow away his blue hair in his face as he took a look at the scenery presented infront of him.

They were somewhere near the wizarding Scottish lands, flying in the hippogriff that his godmother, Heather Potter had saved from a smuggling group. That hippogriff looked so attached to Heather she took it with her.

Soon, a castel like place came into view and the elder girl laughed loud, throwing her hands in the air. Teddy held on to her tight in a attempt to stay intact to the creature and not break bones, and the hippogriff, with an unspoken command, ascended south towards the castle.

"This, teddy," She shouted, still muffled with the air blocking both their ears. The charm she used did it's work, yes, but it muffled out their voices too.

"IS HOGWARTS!" The hippogriff landed with a soft thud, and shook it's head, walking over taking light steps to the river. The castle was still a few miles away, on top of a small cliff. They stood it somewhat a pathway, and Heather turned her head over to the blue -head to find his reaction.

He was, ofcourse, bewildered by the castle's size and location. He had heard many stories, his dad's school time, teaching time, mum's school time(even though Heather didn't know much about it), and her school time. When a brown owl came and dropped a letter on the brunette's head when they were temporarily staying at uncle Dudley's house. Heather had no idea how the owl found them, but brushed it off and bought Teddy along with the Hippogriff to take him to Hogwarts.

"Harry?" A masculine voice called out and Heather turned out, eyes widening once she did. A man was standing, black hair, teeth kinda .. out of place and face full of dirt. Some plants were on his hands and he looked super surprised to see Heather.

"Ah, Neville." Heather nodded, a nervous giggle coming out of her lips. Teddy looked at the man, who Heather called Neville, and back to Heather in confusion, and Heather, patted his head all the while looking at the guy.

"Is he your friend?" The blue - head asked, hoping he wasn't anymore intimate with her than friends. Cause, seeing his godmother kissing someone would be, well _not pleasing._

Immediately, the man ran over to Heather and hugged the living daylights out of her, and Heather giggled a _lot_ while hugging the man back. Teddy slowly moved away from the two. He looked back at Buckbeak jr, the courtesy of her godmother naming things, who was now looking at stuff in the perimeter and flapping his wings.

"You have no idea how much you worried all of us! McGonagall was going furious as to why you so suddenly disappeared and Hayden even became minster of magic to find you-""Wait, Hayden became what?" Heather stopped Neville mid - sentence once she heard him say that, so Hayden did become minister? Well, he's the first muggle-born to do so, and Heather was proud.

Being a minister was good and all, but as a muggle-born it would be a insult to the pureblood community and who knows how many assassination attempts have went underway to kill Hayden off the position!? Heather had to secure his safety _now._  


"Yeah, nobody believed it, but he is the minister." Neville said, breaking out the hug and holding both the brunette's shoulders. She scanned his face for a lie, but found the most happy and earnest smile she had seen on his face. Her eyes scanned over to where teddy was, confirming he didn't run off to anywhere, and she turned back to the man infront of her.

"Take me to Professor McGonagall, Neville."  


* * *

  
  
  


McGonagall was sure she was absolutely _going insane._  


She was definitely not seeing her past student, the chosen one, Heather James Potter who went missing 11 years ago sit right infront of her in her office with Teddy Lupin and a Hippogriff.  


Maybe the old age was finally getting to her. Maybe all the stress from headmaster work was playing games in her brain, maybe, just maybe-

"I know, you are shocked to see me, professor." Heather said, a smile on her face. McGonagall's eyes shot wide. The voice was too similar yet too different and mature to think she was the Heather Potter the old lady knew.

"Miss. Potter— no, Heather. How—? Why—?" McGonagall was too shaken to form coherent sentences, and Heather giggled at the old lady. Teddy looked around the room with his eyes on a twinkle, something that seemed to make him similar to Tonks.   
  


"I was travelling, professor. With Teddy, showing him our world. A temporary hiatus from all the war and fighting. I needed it." Heather answered, voice coated with a foreign tone, soft and mature, something that was a mirror to what Heather went through over the years. McGonagall took off her glasses and held the girl's hands that's as set on the table.  


"Have you found what you needed, Miss. Potter?" Heather dared herself not to cry at the sight of a very missed woman, and felt betrayed when something hot yet cold trickled down her cheeks. With a smile, she ducked her head down and let the tears fall.

Teddy smiled at the woman, and at the old lady, who patted Heather's back with one hand. Teddy knew how depressed his godmother was, he heard it from uncle Dudley, and felt pity for the woman to have lost so many people.

McGonagall turned to the blue -head and smiled in his direction, a knowing one. He looked at the woman confused and let the younger woman let her feelings out.   


"Mr. Lupin, meet your Defence against Dark arts teacher for your first year."

Both Heather and Teddy's head let out cracked sound as both of their heads snapped at the woman. McGonagall only smiled at them both.

* * *

Heather still looked shocked as she was now sitting in the teacher lounge of the school, DADA portions layed out in front of her.

She processed what just happened. She went to see McGonagall to ask about Hayden, but instead cried infront of the old woman and now was the new DADA professor.

Oh, and Teddy was a Hogwarts student.

Okay, this was not in the plan at all, she wanted to come here, give Hagrid Buckbeak jr, meet her old friends, and go travelling again leaving Teddy in Hogwarts.

But now she has to work as a professor?

She should've declined, Damnit! Now the news was all over the place. Every portrait she passed was talking about it, it was well, kinda nice but irritating.

Neville took Teddy out to Diagon Alley to get his supplies, that Heather wanted to do but Teddy insisted that Neville take him to ask him .. _stuff._ Heather didn't know what that blue -head was up to, but brushed it off and tried concentrate on the work in front of her.

A stray thought crossed her mind, Oh boy, if Ron or Hayden found this out they would come running over to Hogwarts in an attempt to chew her out on what she did. The thought itself made her shiver and Heather stood up to escape the room and meet Hagrid.

The gamekeeper always stayed in the castle, so ofcourse he was gonna be here. Heather roamed around the halls, thinking what the kind Oaf would think of her souvenir. He might be moved to tears, Heather thinks as she bit the nail on her fingers like a kid. The sun was up at the top spot of the sky, looking down at the crust. The heat was not at all scorching, a pleasent sun in the time of October. She was surprised she was able to see the sun at all, as clouds were scattered all over.

  
Somehow wallowing in her thoughts she came outside, and saw Buckbeak jr tied to a tree. She paced over to the white bird, and took of the ropes. She smiled at the creature, and as she was about to pull it over to Hagrid's house, she was caught by someone.

  
"Freeze." Came a man's voice and Heather did, a giggle bubbling in her chest as she recognised the voice. She mentally slapped herself not to cry again, and turned over to the owner of the voice, the bushy - haired bookworm that Heather grew up with in her school years.

  
She turned around slowly, hands up in the air, and when her face was in display, the man froze in spot with his eyes wide.

  
"H—harry?" His voice was near the edge of trembling, and when Heather smiled at the guy, while nodding, she was crushed in a hug once again.

  
Hayden was literally sobbing into the girl's shoulder, tears staining the sleeveless vest that McGonagall gave her. There was nothing wrong with her leather jacket! How could McGonagall change her whole wardrobe like that?

  
"It is, me, 'ayden." The hug became even tighter, making Heather loose air in her chest. She patted the guy's back signalling it, but he didn't budge, only holding on even more.

  
Oh boy, this is gonna be a long long week.


End file.
